


Shattered Expectations

by CrypticRoses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticRoses/pseuds/CrypticRoses
Summary: Princess Madeline, daughter of King Bonnefoy of France, has been betrothed to the Prince of Denmark since she was a child. She has been training for many years to be the perfect princess as well as the perfect wife. As her 18th birthday approaches, she will be wed to her prince, which she unfortunately knows she could never love back.Prince Matthew, son of King Bonnefoy, twin to Princess Madeline, has been trained by his father for many years to be the perfect prince and eventually the perfect king. As his 18th birthday approaches, he already sees the many women entering the kingdom, waiting to be courted. But unfortunately, Matthew is not interested in women.The two twins, in a last ditch effort, decide on a plan that will either result in their happiness or result in a terrible punishment.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm posting online. I've posted some in the past but I have gained the courage to post some more. So don't judge me too harshly. ^^'

It hadn't always been this way. Madeline remembered a time where Matthew and herself got to spend hours together. Running up and down the castle halls, playing tag in the gardens, and even pulling some harmless pranks on the maids and guards. But as the two grew up, they had been forced to take on responsibilities, which resulted in the both of them not having as much time together.

Within that time, Madeline had got to meet her prince quite a few times, and as much as she loved his presence, she did not love _him_. They just did not click, and the thought of being with someone so… so _overwhelming_ was difficult for her. She would rather much a more stoic and quiet man in her life, though she didn’t find her situation all to bad.

Matthew on the other hand, she felt truly guilty about. Her beloved brother had no taste or interest in women, and in few months he would be forced to choose out of countless women to be his wife for the rest of his days. Matthew preferred men, and the moment he laid eyes on Madeline’s future husband she knew he had fallen head over heels for him. Whenever Mathias would visit Matthew would instantly attempt to join the two, and Madeline always noticed how his eyes lit up when their father took Mathias and Matthew to important meetings discussing the future of the two kingdoms.

For this reason, Madeline came up with a plan she thought was brilliant, and after her meeting with Mathias tomorrow, she would explain it to Matthew.


	2. Plans Set in Motion

“One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two- Matthew, your footing is off!” Queen Alice huffed as she watched her children dance, their instructor stepping in between the two of them to correct their stances and poses.

“Your Highness, you should not be so tense; loosen up a bit, there is no need to be so stiff.” She explained with a frown.

“I’m sorry, Bella, I’m really trying.” Matthew mumbled and he loosened his hold on his sister, Madeline. Bella simply sighed as Alice shook her head.

“From the top, and this time, _you_ lead, Matthew.” Alice stated before Bella began counting the waltz in repetition. The twins continued to dance, making much better progress than they had before. They stopped one or two more times before the practice had come to an end. Their feet ached and their heads spun from the amount of circles they danced in, and both were glad the torture was over. After saying goodbye to Bella, the twins made their way out of the ballroom and followed their mother to the dining hall, where Mathias, the prince of Denmark,  would be waiting.

“Can you believe it? In just a few months you and Prince Mathias will be married!” Alice chimed proudly, glancing over to Madeline. “Also, Matthew, you will finally get to choose your bride!” The Queen continued, which caused the twins to grimace.

“Oh. Yes, how exciting. I cannot wait,” Madeline said with a forced smile while Matthew stayed silent. They soon reached the dining hall, and the prince was there, along with Lukas, his escort. “Greetings, Mathias.” Madeline put up a more friendly facade as she went over to the prince, taking her usual seat beside him. Matthew decided to take a seat across from him, as Lukas was sitting on the other side of the prince.

“Good day, Madeline, Matthew,” Mathias smiled at the two, stood up and bowed when greeting Alice. “And good day to you as well, your Majesty,” Alice greeted back before taking a seat at one end of the table. “Will his Majesty be joining us for lunch?”

Alice shook her head. “He is busy as he has more important things to attend to.” She informed and watched Mathias take a seat. In a short amount of time, lunch was served, the table covered in multiple platters of different foods. Alice closely monitored the way Madeline ate, if she ate too fast she would clear her throat, and if she ate too slow, Alice would nudge her with her foot. This seemed to be unnoticed by the others at the table, which Madeline was thankful for. She really did not want to be embarrassed in front of her ‘future husband’.

 _‘Just the sound of that sounds wrong.’_ Madeline fought the urge to shiver, and she continued to eat without a second thought.

 

As lunch came to an end, Alice suggested that Madeline and Mathias go for a walk, and as Matthew attempted to join, Alice pulled him away along with Lukas, allowing Madeline and Mathias to be alone. The two had put on their furred cloaks before heading off.

“So… How was your trip here?” Madeline asked as she walked with Mathias. The two had walked to one of the gardens. Snow covered the majority of the plants and trees, but the pathway was clear for them to walk without having to worry about snow getting into their boots.

“It was alright, but quiet. You know Lukas,” Mathias laughed slightly, almost seeming nervous. Madeline took notice that as her birthday grew closer, Mathias seemed more distant. “How have you been since our last meeting?”

“Good, but stressed.” Madeline answered, and the two proceeded to walk in silence. Occasionally one of them would start a conversation, but it quickly dissipated into silence. The one thing the two _did_ have in common was their _love_ for skating. In winter, the time Mathias would visit the most, the two would skate for hours together. It was the one thing that made the couple feel at ease with each other and how they bonded, which normally they did not do well.

Subconsciously, the royals walked to the lake they would skate upon. There had been a sudden cold snap, so the lake had surely hardened.

“You didn’t happen to bring your skates, did you?” Madeline asked after a long period of silence. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mathias smile.

“I will ask Lukas to retrieve them.”

 

While the two spent hours on the ice, Matthew was stuck sitting in a long and boring meeting with his mother, father and Lukas. They were discussing Madeline and Mathias’s wedding, but soon shifted their attention to Matthew.

“Do you have any preferences on who you would want to be your wife? Lukas says there are many nobles in both Denmark and Norway who might be suited to your taste.” King Francis asked, and he frowned when Matthew hesitated.

“I, uh…don’t really mind whom I go with. As long as it is an arrangement that will benefit both our countries, then I will be content.” Matthew lied, feeling lucky that his parents fell for it. That _was_ the expected answer, afterall. It did not matter whom he chose. He would be forced with someone that would bring either wealth or strength to France. That is where Madeline was lucky. She would be brought back to Denmark once the wedding was over. The thought made Matthew’s heart ache as he could not imagine being so far away from his sister, nor could he imagine how fortunate she was.

“That is very bold of you, my dear,” Alice smiled, beaming with pride. “You are doing our country proud.”

“Indeed.” Francis hummed, while Lukas watched silently. It is what he usually did, analyse and watch situations, only stepping in when truly needed. It was almost like what Matthew did, watching from afar and taking action when needed or desired.

The young prince glanced out the window, which so happened to be looking upon the lake Mathias and Madeline were skating on. He stopped himself from sighing, only wishing he could be out there with them instead of inside, talking about politics and a future he was not prepared for.

“Mother, Father, I understand this is a meeting, but may I please go outside? I would like to skate-”

“If it is to interrupt Mathias and your sister then no.” Alice cut him off.

“I won’t bother them. I will only go for a walk.” Matthew admitted, and after a moment of silence, Francis allowed the young prince to go.

 _‘I won’t bother them within_ your _sight, Mother.’_ Matthew thought as a small smirk played on his face. The lake was just large enough for him to skate without being noticed.

 

Madeline and Mathias had been taking turns showing off their individual skills, and the two smiled when they spotted Matthew making his way over. Madeline made her way off the ice to hug Matthew, who quickly avoided her. “They’re watching.” Matthew said through gritted teeth as he made his way to the lake’s blind spot. Madeline nodded in understanding and followed him while Mathias skated over to join them.  
  
“That must of been boring, huh.” Madeline asked, watching Matthew groan loudly as he put on his skates.

“ _So_ boring! I don’t understand why they bring me to those meetings… They’re so dull.” When his skates were strapped on, he went onto the ice, circling Mathias shortly before making his way further out. Madeline and Mathias followed.

“What was the meeting about this time?” Mathias asked. He had meetings of his own, too. Usually when Madeline and her family went over to his own kingdom, Mathias would be taken away from Madeline and would deal with more political things with Matthew.

“About your and Madeline’s wedding, my own future wedding. Boring stuff,” The beginning of his sentence made Madeline tense, but by the end she was giggling alongside Mathias. Matthew and Madeline skated side by side as Mathias trailed behind.

“You know, you two look awfully similar from behind. If you were dressed the same I don’t think I would ever know.” Mathias laughed while Matthew and Madeline turned their heads.

“What sets us apart, if I may ask?” Matthew asked out of genuine curiosity. Madeline, though, was listening very carefully.

“Well for one, your hair is shorter than Madeline’s, and you are a few inches taller than her. Not to mention Madeline has, you know.” Mathias gestured to his chest. Madeline looked away, flushed, while Matthew laughed.

“You are insufferable.” Madeline grumbled, causing Mathias to laugh as well. Fortunately for Madeline, the rest of the day went smoothly.

 

When Mathias was in his room and her parents were off doing political errands around the palace, Madeline made her way to Matthew’s room. She knocked on the door three times, paused, and knocked twice.

“Come in.” Matthew called from inside. The knock had been a ‘secret code’ of sorts since they were children, so when she was allowed, she entered and locked the door behind her.

“Matthew, I need you to be honest with me. How do you feel about choosing a bride when the day comes?” Madeline asked as she took a seat on his bed. Matthew was writing on some scrolls at his desk. He set his quill down before looking over.

“I’ve already told you how I feel about it. _Devastated._ You think I’ll be interested in any of the women father presents to me? _No_! Absolutely not!” Matthew groused. “But unfortunately there is nothing I can say about it…” He frowned.

“Well, I came up with an idea!”

“Oh, did you now? Will it resort to either one of us getting maimed by Mother?”  
  
“Not unless we get found out!”

“Maddie… I don’t like where this is going.”

“Just hear me out! We can do it just for a day!” Madeline grinned brightly as she got up and went to Matthew. “Mathias brought up a swell point. We _do_ look the same. We could easily switch places!”

“But that would require you to cut your-” He was interrupted when Madeline showed him a pair of sharpened scissors. “Where did you get that?”  
  
“I stole it from one of the maids,” Madeline smiled. “Now, do you want to give this a try, or not?”  

Matthew hesitated, thinking about it for a few moments. “Why should we do this? What would we gain from it?”

“Mattie, I know for a fact you love Mathias. I see it in your eyes when you see him or talk to him or just interact with him in general. You _know_ I do not love Mathias the way I should. But if we switch places, _I_ could find someone _I_ love and you could be with Mathias!”

“But what if he finds out? He won’t love me back! Y-You know it’s… abnormal.” Matthew muttered glumly, jumping when he felt two hands gently pat his cheeks.

“And he won’t know until we are expected to bring a new heir into the world. Come on, Matthew! Can we try it? You know it’s tempting, and if anything bad happens, I will take the fall.”

After another moment of thought, Matthew gave in, nodding. “Fine. We will _try_ it. But the moment someone gets suspicious, we end this, deal?”

“Deal! No one will ever know!” Madeline grinned, and before Matthew could stop her, she severed her pigtails and watched them fall to the floor.

_‘Mother will not be pleased.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thank you @ru_svenbill17 for proof-reading this. <3


End file.
